Sakura the sexy nurse
by Stained-Hands
Summary: Kabuto has come to steal medicine from Konoha hospital to save Orochimaru from dieing! But wait! Here comes Sakura to the rescue! In a...sexy nurse outfit? What is she getting herself into this time? Rated MA for lemon in second and third chapter. THREE-SHOT. KabXSaku
1. Chap 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto. Purely fan made. Enjoy..and...yesh :3 I love you all

* * *

Sakura was uncomfortable. She was in a hospital at night, with dieing sick disease catching patients...wearing a tight naughty nurse outfit. And uncomfortable. What in the world was Tsunade thinking sending her in like this? This was ridiculous...look at her!

The outfit was bought at a fantasy store, a short booty showing skirt, a tight high cut white button up with just three necessary buttons, one of which was already unbuttoned for its own purposes. It had a red cross on her right breast, which was the only professional thing about it.

The push up bra she was forced to wear made her tits bigger than they needed to be, practically bouncing out of the shirt with every step she took. Hell the white stockings that connected its straps to her panties was just screaming 'slut' to her. She was a nurse, not a stripper! And there was no way she was changing her name to 'Miss Cherry Blossom' any time soon.

She was at her office, sitting in her rolly chair, groaning in despair. When Tsunade gave her an opportunity to catch Kabuto and Orochimaru she jumped at the chance...but if she had known it would be like this...she would have just kept her big mouth shut.

-Flash back-

Tsunade stared out of her window from the Hokage tower, her arms hidden in her long sleeves, giving the village a focused watch. Something was up, and Sakura had been called to her office to see what it could be. The pink haired medic Nin stood there respectfully, waiting for any orders she would be given.

"Orochimaru and Kabuto have been spotted near the border of our country. They seem to be looking for something...and I know what it might be." Tsunade's tone was soft yet firm. This was really worrying her, and if she was worried, so was Sakura.

She stepped forward, eyes widening. Sasuke What do you want me to do Tsunade-sama? I will do whatever it takes, I promise! She waited for a response from her mentor but . the kind she got wasn t what she expected. Tsunade looked over her shoulder, a gleam in her eye, smirking slyly. Sakura gulped and inched back, un-sure if that was the right decision to say Anything in front of Tsunade.

Well there is ONE thing you can do so that we can catch them or at least Kabuto

-End flash back 1-

And here she was, wearing a naughty nurse outfit, sitting in her chair, with large white latex stripper boots tapping against the tile floor of her office. Damn that mentor of mine, she s probably getting a good kick out of this. Sakura huffed to herself, crossing her arms. She tilted her head and remembered more details of the mission she was given.

-Flash back 2-

Tsunade fully turned to her and grew serious. "We have rumors going around that Orochimaru is hurt and the best medicine is here in Konoha Hospital. That s where Kabuto and you come in. He will travel here to retrieve the forbidden herbs hidden in the basement of the Hospital so that he can make his own remedy to cure whatever is wrong with Orochimaru. And you" She practically purred the words right out. "Will distract him long enough to capture him."

-End flash back 2-

What kind of a ninja did she think Sakura was? She wasn t anything like Ino who would jump at the chance to wear anything revealing to distract an enemy or a man for that matter. But she had dignity; class and man were these panties riding up her ass.

She sighed and pouted, rolling around in her chair, trying to stay focused on the important thing before one of the machines blinked at her, telling her someone was in need some nurse help. Well she still had a job to do so she got up and strutted over to the room just down the hallway, checking her clipboard. "Hmm this mans got a heart problem, I hope everything s alright."

Her hand reached out to the doorknob and turned it with ease, not wanting to be too loud entering incase the man was easily startled. Her boots made little noise as she creped silently inside, the man under the blankets coughing loudly. Quickly going to him and placing a gentle hand to his back, rubbing it she spoke softly. "Are you alright Sir?"

"I don t feel so well miss I m in serious need of a beautiful pink haired medic to rub and stroke me" Sakura gasped at the familiar voice and stepped back as the blanket was thrown off and a blur of silver flashed in front of her. Kabuto stood there, his arms crossed and a devilish smirk on his face. "You look surprised-" He blinked, stopping in mid sentence before his jaw dropped. Sakura stood there, ready to fight, waiting for his snarky speech . but he just stopped talking and had his jaw touching the floor. She blushed, remembering what she was wearing. Oh god, oh god! This is not how you capture a criminal! She coughed gently and made him snap out of it.

He cleared his throat and regained his composure. "Don t you think you re taking this nurse thing a little too far? I mean heh not that I m complaining damn woman." She whined and quickly took out her kunai s, making Kabuto raise his eyebrows in light astonishment. "Where did those come out from?" She turned a dark red and pointed the tip at him. "Shut up and give yourself in!" She glared at him, having enough of this. It was time to fight! Not mess around!

Kabuto merely smirked and winked at her. "I don t know, I mean I was here to kill you but now I see it would be such a damn shame to dispose of something so nice how about we have a little fun before I slice your throat hmm?" Sakura growled, as she activated her ninja speed, rushing towards him, but he caught her in time, blocking her armed hands with his own kunai s, the sound of metal clashing together echoed through the room and even out to the empty halls.

She jumped back quickly as he broke free from the block and aimed a swipe at her face, a strand or two of hair being left behind as she landed easily by the door. He blew her a kiss and she got angrier. This bastard was toying with her! She prepared herself and blurred back to him, kicking her foot his way, throwing Taijutsu into the mix, but he was fast, blocking and dodging every move she gave, but she wasn t beat, neither of his attacks came close to having effect on her either. It went on like this, until the room was a mess, and they were a few feet away, catching their breath.

This is useless, its no good he s too strong. What am I going to do, he s going to kill me and get away with the medicine!' Suddenly realization struck her and she cried out in aggrevasion. Kabuto jumped lightly from her sudden out burst and raised a silver brow. What in the world was her problem? Sakura couldn't believe it but the whole reason she was dressed like this in the first place was to seduce Kabuto and get him while he was done. Tsunade was going to hear from her after this! She'd make sure of it!

Kabuto had watched her for a moment before looking to his sides, planning his escape route once he defeated her and got the medicine but suddenly a flirtacious giggle broke him from his thoughts and his head snapped up to see what was so funny. Sakura was giggling, her plump lips smiling his way, her hips posed in an interesting way and somehow a button was off from her already loosened shirt, showing off more cleavage than before. The pink haired brick house winked at him and parted her lips to speak. "This is stupid...we shouldn't be fighting...we should be doing the opposit...come on Kabuto...I want you."

* * *

CLIFF HANGER :D so...yeah review...pwease? So that I may write the second chapter...I need to know if you guys like it so far T.T other wise my life means nothing...kind of. ^^ Thanks for reading! Love you all xoxox


	2. Chap 2 LEMON

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF NARUTO OR THE SERIES OR THE NAME. I just own this story I made for fan purposes only sooo….enjoy!

* * *

"I know there isn't any use fighting you Kabuto, you're just too strong for me." Sakura bit her lip seductively and put her sultry outfit to good use, pawing at herself, making sure to put extra attention on her hips. Kabuto stared in disbelief, she was practically moaning for him to touch her.

"What are you getting at cherry blossom? You've finally realized you're going to die so you're actually trying to seduce me? I find that to be a little sad, even for you. Way too desperate for my taste's..." Kabuto chuckled out, making Sakura twitch inwardly. That bastard was calling HER desperate? She would show him...

Turning around and heading for one of the beds, she calmly bent over, purring out as the edge of her dress slid right up from her movements, showing off the cherry red thong that came with the outfit...discount of course. Kabuto had watched her move, cautious she wouldn't pull any dirty moves on him...but he wasn't expecting THAT kind of a dirty move.

Sakura slowly moved her hips side to side, making the firmness of her ass bounce playfully. "What's wrong Kabuto-kun...I thought this is what you wanted to do. Don't you want to screw this naughty nurse for being so bad?"

Her voice...the way she was talking, how her tongue moved to say those sinfully dirty words made something in Kabuto's pants twitch and he knew what that something was. He couldn't resist a beautiful willing woman bent over a comfortable looking bed...but he had to, he just had to! This was a trick! A sexy delicious looking trick...

She spread her legs and arched her ass, biting her lip. "Kabuto...you're making me look silly...here I am, with my legs open for you...and you don't want to touch me?" She whimpered, looking down at the sheets.

"I need something hard inside of me so bad..." There she goes again, being naughty...Kabuto twitched, as well as his little friend in his pants..."ah...heh..." That was all he could come up with? He was in trouble, and he knew it...but did she?

The sly pink haired nurse slipped her fingers under the strings of her thong and slipped them right off, exposing herself fully to him. Shaking her hips again, she caught his attention and heard a deep husky groan, causing her lips to curl into a satisfied smile.

"Kabuto...there's no weapons on me, I can promise you that...unless you want me to strip fully for you? Is that what you want, Daddy?" Dear sweet Jesus, she just said the 'D' word...every man's dream to be referred to as Daddy.

'Maybe...just a little touch wouldn't hurt. If she really thinks this will work I could just take her out while I touch her, its a win win' He thought to himself while slowly taking a step towards her. He smirked and nodded, liking his idea and gaining his confidence back. "Alright, I'll play your game..." He reached out to touch her but before he could blink she had grabbed him and roughly pulled him down on to the bed, laying him on his back.

He quickly went to defend himself but stopped when Sakura merely started to unbutton her dress, sensually slipping it off her shoulders as it falls to the floor, leaving her in just her high heels, stockings and push up bra.

He must...have been dreaming. There was no way she was actually standing there naked...leaving herself exposed? What if he just got right up and killed her? Sliced her throat and left her there to bleed...this was his chance! Yes, this was it.

Kabuto's eyes narrowed as he looked for the right spot to strike...once he found it, he sat up more to make his move but than..."Ahh...Ohh ffuuucckk..." He melted back into a laying position, arching his hips up...what had she been doing while he was finding his spot to kill her?

Sakura had noticed how distracted he was, figuring he was just about ready to strike her. He was so intense on it he didn't even sense her hands on his belt when she bent forward, tugging at his zipper and pulling his pants fully down as well as his briefs, exposing his manhood as it jerked out proudly, straight and hard as a rock.

Sakura hid her surprised look. She didn't figure him to be so damn big! But hey...more fun for her after all. She saw him coming back into reality, grabbing for his weapon, she swooped down the last second, engulfing his cock in to her hot awaiting mouth, her eager wet tongue swirling all around the stiff flesh.

Kabuto groaned out, watching her actions. She was blowing him off...SHE was sucking on his cock like an ever lasting lollipop, like it was the most normal thing to do! This chick was something else...Another groan broke free from his lips as he threw his head back and let her work her magic on him...he would kill her later. Yeah...right after the blow job he...he..."Mmm...fuck Sakura...keep going."

She giggled around the hot meat before slowly taking it out. "Oh Daddy, don't be silly. We haven't any time to waste." Crawling on top, she sat up, and unclasped her bra, freeing her twin beauties for him to goggle at. "I'm going to show you a good time...so just sit back and enjoy yourself baby, mm?"

If she had told him to go fetch a stick he would have gladly done so...she had absolute control over him and he just did not care at this point...he just kept reminding himself he would kill her later. After all of this was done he would dispose of her and not feel bad and sleep well tonight. Yeah...Eyeing at her plump breasts, his hands shot out like bullets and gripped on to them roughly, causing Sakura to let out the most cutest noise ever.

Watching her lift her curvy hips up and hover over his cock, he smirked, waiting for the next part. She took in a deep breath and with the thought of defeating him in mind, slammed herself right down on his dick, impaling herself with it. Both of them never saw it coming...the pleasure that followed, the intensity of her tight pussy, that thickness of his meat inside, immediately touching her spot...it was almost too much to take.

They knew such a dangerous move like this would have them feeling good...but she was MUCH tighter than he expected! What the hell did she never get laid or something? And he was so big...he had grown in thickness and in length in just five minutes...was that healthy? They were seeing stars and it felt like it was over before it even had begun...but they knew it was more than the sex...it was beating the other person now...competition...life and death.

Sakura caught her breath and started moving her hips up and down, glad she had at least lubed him up with her mouth, other wise she would have been ripped apart. The feeling of his head hitting her spot like nothing made her want to melt. Kabuto finally regained himself, watching her moves but grew impatient...she went this far with being a dirty slut than she'd be treated like one. He gripped on to her hips, and took control, forcing her to go at the speed he wished, the level of roughness he wanted and kami was it good!

Kabuto didn't hold back, he didn't care how silly he'd sound making any type of noise...though the noises he did make were far from silly...they were more erotically hot and husky...low rumbling groans and beastly growls erupted from his chest as he dominated Sakura, showing her who was the stronger one in bed. She was no match as he turned them over, laying her on her back and taking her body, using it as he saw fit, the pleasure increasing ten fold as they held on to each other, their screams and groans mixing, all of it echoing

around the room, the sound of the screeching bed drowned out.

* * *

After the intense passionate sex, Sakura had laid on her back, Kabuto collapsing next to her. She had just simply turned on her side and placed an arm on his chest, snuggling up to him, while he held her close, a satisfied smirk placed on his lips. They said nothing...no words were needed...they didn't want to ruin the moment by reminding themselves...they were still enemies.

Sakura had fallen asleep a moment or so later... Kabuto escaped without so much as a peep...he took what he needed from the hospital and was on his way back to Orochimaru. Tsunade stepped into the room hours later, eyes widening at a sleeping Sakura.

"Oi! What are you doing laying on the job? Where is Kabuto?" Sakura jumped to a sitting position, covering herself with the covers. "Eh! Who-what?" She had been enjoying her time of rest...she was exhausted. "Kabuto walked out of here with the medicine?" Sakura winced at her sensei's loud voice before smiling and relaxing on the bed. "You taught me better than that Tsunade-sama..."

* * *

In the lair of Orochimaru, Kabuto gives the vile to the wounded tired snake man, watching him drink it, feeling very proud and accomplished. But all that came to a quick end when Orochimaru took a sip and than spewed it out like a sprinkler.

"WHAT IS THIS?" He yelled, glaring at Kabuto. "What is the meaning of this Kabuto! Why did you give me prune juice?" Kabuto's eyes went wide and than narrowed. 'That slick little nurse...she's good...'

* * *

Back at the hospital Sakura laid there in the bed, cuddling up to the pillow and snickering to herself. "Good night my silver haired ninja...maybe next time you'll have better luck" And with that said she closed her eyes. And went to sleep.

* * *

YAY! Done :D eh eh eh? No? Yes? Maybe? Was it good hmmm? Eh I tried my very best! I didn't kill him off or her off but I did enjoy the ending hehe please review I LOVE reading your comments everyone! They make my day! Thanks so much for reading and supporting Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	3. Just one more night (Lemon)

**OOhhhhh snap! Is this…a NEW chapter of Sakura the Sexy Nurse? Could….Could it REALLY BE?**

**YES! It is…**

**But Gri, why? I thought you were done with this!? Well no, I'm not. In fact im back and I'm ready to keep making one shots and I plan on making new chapters for some stories I figured I was done with. Soooo enjoy….**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Because if I did….heh…..sex. Everywhere.**

**RATED MA FOR LEMON! (Which I had no idea they changed it to MA hah you guys are such pervs, we make so much of these things they had to change the ratings, I love you guys!)**

* * *

Another late night at the hospital and Sakura found herself saying good bye to the last of the hospital staff. They were done with their shift and it would be another hour or so before the next group would start their jobs…so she had to stay and watch over the patients for the time being in her office. She'd moved up in the ranks thanks to Tsunade, she was a medic Nin now with a reputation.

Sakura was known around the fire country for saving Gaara the Kazekage, and his brother Kankuro along with many other important ninjas but of course some titles stood out more than most and it was because of her they were still alive. Her sensei couldn't be more proud and to show her gratitude she gave her pupil a lot more work…now she was in charge of a lot of the hospitals procedures and duties. What a way to show appreciation, Tsunade…

As much as she enjoyed having a hospital to run, she was a medic nin, a ninja of medicine for the battlefield not for a domestic environment though being on call for a busy hospital was no cake walk either. Never the less she enjoyed her job and did it regularly when there were no major missions to attend. Tonight was no exception, nothing to do but sign some more paperwork on the new medical equipment shipping in from a trading village not far from here.

It was on nights like these her mind drifted off to other things…..and this is just a random selection of many but one in particular was that night of passion she shared with her counterpart Kabuto….a medic nin on the enemy lines. Why a woman of her class would purposely recall of such events are even beyond her but she couldn't lie….he was amazing.

Sure she had slept with other men as that night happened just about 3 years ago and a lot else has happened since then but none were able to fully satisfy her quite like Kabuto had.

Her office window was kept open to let the night time breeze in…the hospital had a tendency to get warm as they turn off the A/c after hours to save on power. Sakura bit her lip and the urge to close her eyes and lose herself completely on the memory of him….that cocky silver haired ninja. And his smug smirk that she just wanted to punch off…

She removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration…this was why she needed work. Other wise she would think about him too much. It's not like she was in love with him or anything, he was the enemy and always would be but to connect with another being on such a level made a woman long for such company one more time…not to mention all the failed relationships made her a bit on the annoyed side.

A sigh escaped from her that she had no intention of releasing much so that it even scared her and made her look around as if expecting someone else to be in the room with her. She shook her head and got up from her rolling chair thinking it was time to just do a random round about in the hallways until something caught her attention…a familiar smell.

The pink haired ninja turned in time to dodge a kunai aimed towards her head, grabbing a clipboard hanging on the wall and holding it up to catch a round of violently gliding shuriken as they pierced in to the item she soon tossed seconds later. "You have a lot of balls attacking a leaf ninja in their own village, stop being a coward and show yourself!" She yelled out, pulling out her kunai from her medical jacket.

A blur lands itself on the window sill of her office and reveals itself to be none other than Kabuto. He gives off a dangerous smirk and talks in his usual smooth tone. "Cherry Blossom….you've cut off your beautiful pink hair…Such a shame, I enjoyed pulling it the last time we were together." Sakura glared and ignored the burning sensation in the pit of her stomach, snapping. "Shut up! You have some nerve showing your ugly face around me, errand boy. Any medicine for Orichimaru wont be found here I can guarantee it."

This time it was Kabuto's turn to glare as he stepped down, fully inside the building, shutting the window ever so slowly with an echo piercing lock. "I almost forgot how charming you were, Sakura…you should learn to hold your tongue when talking to me…or perhaps you'd enjoy it better if I just stuff your mouth with my cock like last time…that usually gets you to shut up." His smirk returned and he dodged the kunai tossed recklessly at him with a simple side step and a shrug. "No? Just a suggestion no need to get all touchy about it…."

Sakuras eye twitched as she had to hold back the urge to throw everything she had, explosives included even if she blew up half the building in the process, this bastard needed to be put in his place! "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand!" She threatened.

His smirk only widened as he adjusted the glasses on his nose and chuckled. "Is it such a shock I merely came to see you again?" Sakura couldn't help the snort and skeptical expression. "Oh so I must have a sign on my forehead that says 'born yesterday' right? You attacked me first….dont play coy with me, baka. What are you doing here!?" She asked in annoyance.

Seeing him…it pissed her off but not in the way she would have thought. He was her enemy but because of that and the fact he was the one that brought her to multiple orgasms just made her tick…because she might never be able to feel like that again. Because of the fact they were meant to kill one another someday….all the wrong reasons to hate him.

He hadn't changed much…he ditched the white undershirt and left everything else on not to mention that almost turtle neck was gone as well leaving his chest exposed…of course that left his arms more exposed also…had he worked out more? They certainly were muscular….noticing it now, he no longer kept his hair in a ponytail and left it un kept, his headband though was nowhere to be seen…

"Enjoying the view?" His voice brought her back to reality and she glared daggers at him. "Kill yourself." She retorted. He simply shrugged and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and relaxing. "I'm much too fond of myself for that….Like I said, I came to see you. And kill you." There it was. The reason.

She sort of did a half fake grin and laughed a little. "What for? Just because the weather called for it or something? You never do anything pointless unless there's something to gain, and we haven't seen each other in 3 years…I doubt I came on your radar randomly and you don't seem one to keep grudges over a little trick I did that last time we saw one another…."

As she finished talking, he was already behind her, slamming the door shut giving her a scare as she turned and jumped back to the other side of the room, her weapon in hand.

This time, he was in an all-out foul mood. "You're right, cherry blossom. I dislike doing things if it is going to waste my time and there is nothing to gain…I am annoyed I had to come out of hiding and all the way down here just to rid myself of a pesky problem. The only way I can get rid of it is by getting rid of you."

His aura was beginning to almost glow a violent red and it meant business. Sakura merely stared, confused as to what she had done to piss him off…. "What the hell are you going on—" He interrupted her and charged, meeting her kunai with his own as it made a loud 'clanking' noise.

"You did something to me that night…whatever it was you placed some sort of jutsu on me…No matter what I do this craving for you won't go away…and it pisses me off!" Sakura gasped as he forced her knife out of her hands, his own flying off as well but she caught his hands in hers, both standing their ground as they tried to bring the other down.

He was strong sure but Sakura had trained with the all mighty Tsunade, it wouldn't be difficult to take him down. Just as she began placing her chakra in her hands, he did the same, giving her a smirk. "You _have_ been under my radar for some time now…I have to admit part of my little problem is I've become somewhat of a stalker for you…and I must say that little trick you learned has come in handy from time to time on my missions."

Her eyes widened as she watched his hands glow brightly, his strength growing just as much as hers….if they were to fight seriously here they'd destroy the entire building and there were patients she'd be putting at risk.

"So what because you got to touch my tits you've had a hard on for me all this time and you're upset at me for it? Why don't you go find someone to scratch that itch for you then?!" Kabuto growled and shoved her back enough to almost throw her off her feet as he threw a punch, the velocity so intense even though it missed; it threw her back against the wall.

She fell to her knees and coughed, surprised by his sudden rage. The silver haired nin made another fist, watching her jump to her feet before snarling out. "No matter who I seem to fuck it can't be satisfied…this urge I have, this 'itch' as you put it…can't be scratched. I figure, whatever it is you did to me can be undone if I kill you…"

Sakura stared; gaping…he must have been going insane about this because he wasn't making any sense! "You think killing me is going to solve your problem?! Are you even hearing yourself Kabuto?!" He was done talking and listening to her and went in for another assault this time Sakura blocked his punches with her arms, as much as it hurt she couldn't let him intimidate her damnit!

This went on for a couple of minutes, until her arms were bruised and burning with pain. "Either fight back or let me hit you!" He snapped, getting frustrated. She couldnt…she'd end up damaging the hospital and with the cut backs this place could not afford the wreckage.

She gave a quick glance to the locked window and thought she could at least shatter it and make a run for it and as she took a hurried step towards it, Kabuto was already expecting it and cut her off, getting in the middle of her and the exit with a swinging fist that made contact with her face, sending her flying across the room. She landed on her chair as it went rolling back and crashing on the floor.

Sakura hit her head and groaned a little, sitting up on her knees and rubbing the sore spot with tears pricking the corners of her eyes. This was not how she wanted to spend her evening…This guy was seriously angry and she honest to god hadn't even provoked him as much as she could have.

She stood up, kicking the chair out of her way and frowning, her hands glowing harder now. "You're throwing a tantrum you asshole." He could kill her sure but she had grown stronger and it wasn't as easy as it could have been years ago. To her, his punches were harsh sure but she'd taken harder. Much harder from her sensei.

This was going nowhere, she didn't want to fight him…she knew what this was really about. He was sexually frustrated, she was practically a doctor now she knew the symptoms especially on a man…that and she was just as frustrated sexually.

Her hands cooled down and she began to removed her jacket, slowly and carefully as to not alarm him. "You want to kill me, fine but it won't solve anything. I'm not going to fight anymore do what you want." She was throwing herself in to the wolves den but what other choice did she have? It didn't take long for Kabuto to appear behind her, grabbing her by her already bruised arms and bending her over the desk roughly with ease.

She merely grit her teeth and let it happen, spreading her legs a little as she placed her head to the side to breath better, wincing slightly as he tightened his grip. "Wrong move, cherry blossom…Don't think I wont kill you. We're enemies and you are already on my bad side…" She merely mocked him with a smile and spoke softly. "You wont do it."

His lip twitched and with a quick motion, he held a kunai against her throat, grabbing what locks of hair he could from her and yanking her head back to expose her neck better, as he bent over her, his lips against her ear. "Say that again…" He murmured dangerously, pressing the knife closer against her pale flesh. Sakura's smile returned and she repeated. "You won't do it. We both know you want to stick something in me and it isn't that kunai…"

He was two seconds from shutting this woman up when she bucked her hips back against him, both of them instantly feeling the bulge in his pants currently pressed up against her leg. "Seeing me in pain turns you on, Kabuto…that's a little sick even for you." She teased causing another press of the knife on her skin, this time enough to draw a thin line of blood.

"Maybe I should cut off that tongue of yours…" He slid the tip up from her neck to her jawline as it made a slight slicing noise against her skin before it made its way to her plump mouth. He thought he had the upper hand…but he had no idea just how much a woman could gain control in a game like this.

She parted her lips and her pink tongue came sliding out, licking the sharp tip and giving out a small moan, instantly distracting him from his mission of ending her as he watched her tongue swirl around the weapon, getting it coated with saliva.

His pants were growing tighter as she carefully took some of the knife in to her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth, holding back a grin when she heard the ninja chocking back a groan. Suddenly he pulled the kunai out, cutting her bottom lip enough to draw a drop or two of blood which he eagerly licked off himself.

"I'll kill you after I've satisfied this urge…." It was a promise. And as he tossed the knife aside, he made her pants vanish as well as her panties, practically ripping off her top as well leaving her fully exposed, her legs spread wider for him as she looked over her shoulder and blushed. "Whatever you want, daddy…"

He had to pause in the middle of unbuckling his belt as she called him that. It was almost with affection but that was not what he wanted. He needed her to be a dirty slut for this animalistic need to go away….just like last time. Just once more was all he needed and he could kill her and move on.

As his pants pooled around his feet, he released himself from his briefs, his cock jutting out hard as a rock and just as big as last time. He watched Sakura bent over her own desk defenseless, helpless and bared before him…her body already bruised and bleeding from before. Maybe it did turn him on seeing her hurt…

As he reached out and touched her ass, his fingers slid over the firm smooth flesh before rising up and giving it a hard smack, earning a sweet squeak of a moan from her. The noise was enjoyable and he did it again, earning yet another of the same moan. His eyes traveled lower and he noticed between her legs she was soaking wet.

He smirked and reached down, slipping three fingers inside of her warmth, forcing them inside as he was met with more wetness. "You seem to like getting hurt by me….and I'm the sick one." She squirmed lightly at the intruding digits as she whispered breathlessly. "I can't help being a dirty girl…I love when you hurt me."

His cock twitched at that little confession and he gripped her hair once more, growling out. "Oh you're really asking for it, cherry blossom…" He was at his limit and she was pushing him. Sakura looked best she could at him and pleaded with a sultry whine. "Punish me than…"

His fingers pulled out without delay and were replaced with his shaft that pushed through her tight walls, causing Sakuras eyes to shut tight as she threw her head back and her knees to buckle, Kabuto having to hold her down as she cried out in a painful bliss.

It took every ounce of self-control not to begin thrusting but he remembered this was all about doing what he wished and with a grunt, he began to fuck her brains out, not waiting to give her time to adjust as he went with the speed he desired which was nowhere near on the slow side.

His pelvis met with her ass as he took her there in her office; pressing her down on top of all the paperwork she had been doing not that long ago, her C cup round breasts smushed on the hard wood. Her face was scrunched up in a sexy manner, her lips parted to allow all of her naughty moans sweet escape. His hot member penetrating her over and over again, it could make any woman melt but she needed so much more than this.

"K…Kabuto…" She begged, wanting to hold him and he knew it. With a grunt, he moved and turned her forcefully, sitting her up on the edge and holding her by her ass, as his hips continued to buck wildly, never missing a beat. She tossed her head back, a pleasured smile curling on her lips as she cried out his name repeatedly, her nails shooting out and scratching his shoulders to the point where he hissed through his teeth in a mixture of pain and pleasure, burying his face in her wounded neck and giving the small cut a long lick.

Their bodies were pressed tight to one another as she screamed until she lost her voice and was left with only the ability to moan his name until they both reached a violent release, his fingers dipping into the flesh of her ass, squeezing tightly until he finished spilling his seed deep within her. Her back was arched, toes curled as her entire body shook with her own orgasm one she felt to the very tips of her digits.

He let her go finally and watched, gasping for breath as she lay fully down on the desk, sweat glistening her creamy body, the light of the moon from the window hitting her perfectly as her chest heaved up and down.

Her emerald eyes focused back from their glazed lust and she blinked back the tears, looking to Kabuto who was running his fingers through his hair, taking in a deep breath. "So…is this where you kill me?" She whispered, not bothering to get up as the male ninja looked to her with a calm stare.

"Cloth Paralysis Jutsu" Before Sakura could react, she was suddenly grabbed on to by wraps around her wrists and ankles, keeping her pinned to the desk. She struggled but she was much too tired and sore as the material only tightened more on her skin, keeping her where she was. This allowed him to finish getting dressed, reaching for his discarded kunai and approaching her with a smug look.

"You know what pisses me off the most? The fact that you think you know everything…" He pressed the tip to her stomach and began carving his name in kanji form, watching as the medic nin bit back a scream. "I could kill you…but I can't. But you already knew that…"

He was almost done, ignoring the blood that followed and when it was over, he leaned down and cleaned it off with his tongue, standing back up with a smirk. "The next time though, I don't care what it takes, I will kill you." Sakura swallowed hard and grinned through the slight pain, teasing him. "Empty threats have no effect, we both know what you'll really want the next time around Kabuto…just admit it, you're in love with a ninja from the leaf village."

This statement forced a frown on the man as he twirled the knife lazily around his fingers, ignoring her and moving to the window, as he un locked and opened it. "If that's what you think of me I can only imagine how you must feel…after all you had the same cravings as I had what with all the times you touched yourself at night. Thinking about me no doubt." He didn't have to look at her to know she was blushing. "Women fall much harder than men so if I'm in love, you must be infatuated." He mocked, smirking in enjoyment as he perched himself on the window sill.

"Orichimaru is making his move soon, cherry blossom. The next time we meet it will be on the battlefield and I will not show mercy. The same warning goes to your blonde friend, Naruto."

Sakura watched him, wishing she could see his face to try and read him but his back was still turned towards her and with a simple wave, he vanished in a gust of wind and smoke, the jutsu on her subsiding and freeing her.

She quickly sat up and rushed to the window, almost stumbling from moving too fast. She disregarded the pain on her stomach, trying to see if she could possibly spot him but he was long gone… "Until next time Kabuto…" She murmured before giving out a small smile.

"Infatuated huh? I'm not the one who stalks…" She turned and began trying to get dressed in what little clothing he hadn't ripped…life worked in peculiar ways. But at least this time she hadn't been wearing some stupid pervy nurse outfit. Though she did enjoy wearing it that one time…something no one would ever ever EVER find out….

* * *

**What?! What kind of ending?! No but seriously, I thought eh why not. Yes, not much humor because well they're all grown up now and lets face it I have grown up as well…HAH no im kidding, but I did feel as though they grew up as characters and figured eh why not make this a lil more deep. So, what did my readers think? Hmmm? Please, leave a review as I do enjoy hearing feedback from you whether its bad or good, I enjoy the comments. Any couple requests as I am always happy to do one shots for any pairings! R&R my faithful companions! -Gri**


End file.
